<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mouth to Mouth by newisalwaysbetter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461566">Mouth to Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter'>newisalwaysbetter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Delirium, Dubiously Consensual Kissing, Episode: s01e11 The Calm, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Mouth-to-Mouth, POV Marcus, cuteness, wow two works about breath in as many weeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a kiss, not really. She needs touch, needs breath, and he's just ruthless enough to kiss the life back into her.</p>
<p>(From a request: Marcus giving Abby mouth-to-mouth after rescuing her in 1.11 "The Calm," plus Feelings.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mouth to Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/gifts">Nyxierose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Arguably questionable behavior on our boy's part here, so if dubiously consensual kissing isn't your bag, best look elsewhere, my loves.</p>
<p>I'm well proud of this one. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've got you."</p>
<p>He's never realized quite how <em>small</em> she is.</p>
<p>All sharp edges and healing hands, she fits nearly under his arm. His mind had just about gone blank when she had curled up against him, murmuring into his collarbone, but she's limp enough for him to know that she's not fully conscious. He just happens to be the nearest thing to cling to.</p>
<p>Already there are people hurrying into the landing bay, letting in cooling air and bringing canisters of oxygen. He brought these people here, and soon one of them will lift her away. She'll cling to them, then.</p>
<p>His hand nearly wraps all the way around her arm. She's so small.</p>
<p>Whomever he hands her off to, will they know how fragile she is? Will they hold her gently? Will they know that she would want to receive oxygen last?</p>
<p>...He can do this for her.</p>
<p>There will be oxygen left for her. Abby is loved enough that someone will always be keeping an eye out for her. But she would want to be last.</p>
<p>He could overrule this. Her heart flutters like a caged bird against his arm, and she's panting wetly into his collarbone. He could lift her easily, drag or lead her into the cool hallway where the oxygen tanks are being distributed, and demand her treatment. Or he could pay attention to the way she's trembling everywhere except for where she's being touched. And the way one small fist is clenched, white-knuckled, in his pant leg. And what they both know she would want here.</p>
<p>She needs touch, needs breath, and he's just ruthless enough to kiss the life back into her.</p>
<p>Most everyone is out in the hall now, so there's no one to see him help her to lie down again. No one else gets to see the little gasp of relief as he tilts her head back to open her windpipe. When her eyes flash with fear, and she paws at the hem of his shirt, no one else sees. No one else clasps that bony, grasping hand, and lets it squeeze hard enough to ache.</p>
<p>"Just breathe," he whispers, and seals his mouth over hers.</p>
<p>It's not a kiss, not really. Their mouths are crosswise to each other, and he's gripping her jaw slightly firmer than necessary, keeping her head back, holding her mouth open. He exhales. He has breath enough for them both.</p>
<p>Their clasped hands rest on her belly, and he feels it rise. For a second, she melts into his touch.</p>
<p>He's pulling back when she gasps into his mouth. It's not surprise; her eyes are glassy, and her mouth yearns up towards him, tender and wanting.</p>
<p>He will breathe into her again.</p>
<p>She is soft here, he thinks, as she opens those trembling lips to him. That's good. There ought to be soft places on her <em>somewhere</em>.</p>
<p><em>Hmm.</em> Maybe he<em> is</em> low on oxygen.</p>
<p>Between each breath, he pulls back a fraction to look into her eyes, waiting for a fury that never comes.</p>
<p>At some point she gathers his shirt collar into her fist and drags him back down.</p>
<p>He loses track of time, for a bit. He only knows that he must breathe for her, must keep her living if he can help it, and she is breathing back, waking him up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love a comment if you enjoyed--even a few words means a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>